moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Birds/Credits
Opening Logos *Relativity *Reel FX Animation Studios Notice *The following film is a work of fiction. It is loosley based on historical events and is in no way meant to be historically accurate. ~ Except for the talking turkeys. Opening Titles *"Free Birds" Ending Credits *Directed by: Jimmy Hayward *Screenplay by: Scott Mosier and Jimmy Hayward *Story by: David I. Stern & John J. Strauss *Produced by: Scott Mosier *Executive Producers: Aron Warner, John J. Strauss and David I. Stein *Music by: Dominic Lewis **Owen Wilson, Woody Harrison, Amy Poehler, George Takei, Colm Meaney, Keith David, Dan Fogler *Editor: Chris Cartagena *Production Designer: Kevin R. Adams *Supervising Animator: Rich McKain *DIgital Supervisors: David Esneault, Scott G. Peterson *Head of Story: Jeff Biancalana *Casting by: Kerry Rock *A Reel FX Animation Studios Production *A Relativity Media Production *A Reel FX Film Fund and Relativity Media Presentation *Special Thanks to Tom K. *Co-Producer: Alonzo Ruvalcaba *Associate Producer: Geoffrey Stott *Co-Written by: Russell Leigh Sharman *Camera and Layout Supervisor: Gerald McAleece III *Supervising Technical Director: Harry Michalakeas *Assistant Director: Chris DiGiovanni *Directing Supervisors: Ray Chase, Wesley Mandell *Production Managers: Joanna D. Ferguson, Jason P. Brewer *Associate Production Manager: Steve Weigle *Modeling Supervisor: Tom Jordan *Rigging Supervisor: Joshua Carey *Surfacing Supervisor: Todd Harper *Lighting Supervisor: Jeff Alcantara *Effects Supervisor: Walter Behrnes *Feather and Fur Supervisor: Monika Sawyer *CG Supervisor: Andrew Kinney *Character Effects Supervisor: Chris Hummell *Set Dressing Supervisor: Jon Childress Farmer *Sound Designer: Randy Thom *Supervising Sound Editor: Dennis Leonard *Re-Recording Mixers: Randy Thom, Gary A. Rizzo Cast **Reggie - Owen Wilson **Jake - Woody Harrelson **Jenny - Amy Poehler **S.T.E.V.E. - George Takei **Myles Standish - Colm Meaney **Chief Broadbeck - Keith David **Governor Bradford - Dan Fogler **Ranger - Jimmy Hayward **President's Daughter - Kaitlyn Maher **Amos - Carlos Alazraqui **Leatherbeak - Jimmy Hayward **General Sagan - Jeff Biancalana **President - Jimmy Hayward **Danny - Danny Carey **Narrator/Alejandro - Carlos Ponce **Chief Massasait - Robert Beltran **Pilgrim Woman - Lesley Nicol **Chrononaut One - Jason Finazzo **Pizza Dude - Scott Mosier **Jake's Mother - Lauren Bowles **Cold Turkey - Dwight Howard **Humans - Jeff Biancalana, Jimmy Hayward *Additional Voice Talent: Jeff Biancalana, Vincente DiSanti, Jeff Fierson, Jason Finazzo, Elisa Gabrielli, Jimmy Hayward, Josh Lawson, David Lee, Rik Michul, Scott Mosier, Shunsuke Okubo, Alina Phelan, William Sheppard *Additional Casting: Jennifer Rudin, CSA Story *Script Supervisor: Kathy Cavaiola *Pre-Production Manager: Briana Ryan *Story Coordinator: Vincente DiSanti *Story Artists: Martin Cooper, Jun Falkenstein, Will Finn, Carolyn Gair, Patrick Harpin, Brandon Jeffords, Mike Kunkel, Phil Langone, Jason Lethcoe, Ken Mitchroney, John Rice, Oliver Thomas, Luke Weber, Joshua Zinman *Additional Story: Jules Aguimatang, Keith Baxter, Daniel Chong, Joseph Rocket Eckers, David Feiss, Tim Heitz, Jorgen Klubien, Josh Lieberman, Floyd Norman, Chris Sonnenburg *Lead Digital Animatics: James Rothwell *Digital Animatics Artists: Alex Gundersen, Will Weigand Editorial *Associate Production Manager: Rik Michul *Associate Editor: Karl Armstrong *1st Assistant Editor: Sam Willing *2nd Assistant Editors: Lawrence Gan, Andrew Short, Sarah Cole Disanti *Additional Editors: Sim Evan-Jones, A.C.E., John Venzon, A.C.E., Robert Fisher, Tiffany Hillkurtz, Ivan Bilancio *Additional Assistant Editors: Amy Grieshaber, Justin Gladd *Temp Sound Effects Editor: Oliver Benavidez *Editorial Coordinator: Rob Thomson Art Department *Additional Art Direction: Augusto Schillaci *Maquette Designer: Michael DeFeo *Lead Character Designer: Siz el Chesterfield *Character Designers: Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins *Environment Designers: Frederick Gardner, Allen C. Tam, Clayton Stillwell, Chris Schnabel, Geefwee Boedoe *Visual Development Artists: Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Patrick Stannard, Paul J. Sullivan, Yashar Kassai, Fred Warter, Lorin Wood *Production Coordinator: David Lyons *Production Assistant: David Mouser Animation *Lead Character Animators: Kent Alfred, Ernesto Bottger, Eric Burnett, Eric Drobile, Geoff Hemphill, Louis Jones, Jess Morris, Travis Tohill, Vitor Vilela *Additional Directing Animator: Rich Quade *Feature Animators: Jimmy Alemida, Nathan Allen, Paul Allen, David Alan Apgar, Monica Aston, Brad Bardwell, Patrick Bonneau, Angelo Sta Catalina, Jessica Chan, Kenny Chung, Paul Diaz, Thierry DiDonna, Don Dixon, Paul Downs, Brad Faucheux, Andrew Ford, Shaun Freeman, Lauren Garofalo, Jordi Girones, Keith Glass, Emilie Goulet, Andy Hass, Tim Hatcher, Sue Houston Safianoff, Jay Jackson, Shawn Janik, James Jim van der Kyle, Jared E. Johnson, Morgan Kelly, Derek Kent, Jacqueline Koehler, Alexandre Fornari Kumpel, Justin Kupka, Jose Luis de Lucas Palacios, Maryann Malcomb, Alexiss Dawn Memmott, Sean Mullen, Chris Mullins, Stephen Orsini, Peter Paquette, Jason Petrocelli, Dixie Pizani, David Rodriguez, Vibeke Rodriguez, Dorian Soto, Miles Southan, Chris Street, William Tessier, Luis Uribe, Mike Walling, Leslie Watters, Dan Wawrzaszek, Todd Wilbur *Additional Animation: David Vallone, Aaron Kirby, Gerald Green, Jared Johnson, Sean Ermey *Crowd/Fix Animators: Senzela Saidi, Naveen Z. Syed, Megan Tan *Production Coordinators: Ellyn K. Golub, Allison Harbin, Megan Capri *Production Assistant: Lea Kocurek Look Development *Look Development Lead: Francis Wu *Shader Techncial Directors: Marlin Rowley, Yi-Ming Chu Technical Direction *Pipeline Tools Developers: Michael Jefferies, Kevin MacPhail, Derek McAtavey, John Neumann, Tymon Pitts *Lead Technical Director: Brandon L. Harris *Effects Technical Director: Ravindra Dwivedi *Global Technical Directors: Joseph Kiser, Seth Schwartz Digital Assets *Associate Production Manager: Kyle Lawson Modeling *Modelers: Scot Chase, Henry Darnell, Todd Fechter, Sing Khamnouane, Sarah Moore, Christian Smith, Nathan Smithson, Kevin Taylor, Kent Trammell, James Yavorsky, Steve Hilbert Rigging *Rigging Lead: Douglas Bell *Riggers: James Direen, Steve Eger, Ken Kanipe, Jarred Love, Daniel R. McCrummen, Ryan Porter, Matthew R. Tucker *Additional Rigging: Jason Osipa Feather and Fur *Lead Feather/Fur Artist: Paul-Jozef Torrevillas *Feather/Fur Artists: Chris Browne, Connon Carey, Rachel Criscolo, Patrick Gray Surfacing *Lead Surfacing Artist: Megan Shaffer *Surfacing Artists: Scot Andreason, Diane Bradley, Ramya Chidanand, Lauren Davis, Matteo Ghezzi, Rares Halmagean, Meg Higginbotham, Hollan Holmes, Casey Kreft, Pen Livings, Krystal P. McCrummen, Caroline Muir, Jeff Panek, Meghann Robison, Sara Simon, Ryan Trammell, Daniel Zinck Layout *Associate Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey *3D Stereo Supervisor & Layout Lead: Michael A. Wallace *Layout Lead: Joseph P. Johnston *Layout Artists: Tom Danen, Dallas Alan Dietrich, Marisol Gladding, Greg Hulet, Tim Lannon, Jimm Pegan *Set Dressing Artists: James Horn, Sean Ryan McEwan, Ryan Williams *Additional 3D Stereo: Troy Griffin *Production Coordinator: Jennifer Kimberly Ford Character Effects *Character Effects Leads: Christopher Penny, Dan Wrightsell *Character Effects Artist: Lee Johnson Effects *Effects Artists: Michael Catalano, Nick Ilyin, William Konersman, Demian Kurejwoski, Ehsan Parizi, Chris Rasch, Jake Rusch, Chris Stone Lighting *Associate Production Manager: Kasey Smith *Lead Lighters: Brian Ellebracht, Tony Garza, Garret Moring *Technical Lighter: Julie Terrell *Compositing Lead: Doug Hogan *Lighting/Compositing Artists: Alberto Beguerie Braun, Billy B. Burson III, Annie Caps-Wightman, Tyler DeLisle, Robyn Ducharme, Andy Garcia, Daniel Guindi, Chris Jolly, Matthew Kiefer, Keaton Jazz Kramer, Hazel Yuet Ming Law, Randall Manning, David Maske, Jeff Masters, Peter McCord, Scott McCullough, Nick Naugle, Seth Peterson, Sungman Pyun, Kelsey Randle, Patrick Ross, Nick Shirsty, Ed Whetstone, Sky Kee Young, Michael Zollinger *Additional Lighting: Caine Dickinson, Daniel Eaton, Branndon Fricks, Amanda Fujita, Jessica Hogan, Chas Naylor, James Rowell, Philip Sisk, Kathy Tran, Michael Walton *Production Coordinator: Andrew McTighe *Production Services Supervisor: Nick Hurm *Production Services Technicians: Julie Schmalzried-Barrett, Mike Romero, Andy Green Matte Painting *Matte Painting Lead: Greg Gibbons *Additional 3D Matte Painting: Jimmy Wu Production *Unit Publicist: Fumi Kitahara *Production Assistants (Dallas): Yong Lee, Casey Barnes *Production Assistants (Santa Manica): David Hunter, Douglas Schulz *Assistant to Jimmy Hayward: Sara Stump *Assistant to Scott Mosier: Adam Benic *Assistant to Aron Warner: Hannah Checkley *Technology Coordinator: Ari G. Patrick Production Finance *Director of Production Finance: Marc Matthews *Production Assistant: Sara Caffey Story Board Clean Up *House of Cool, Inc. ~ Toronto, ON, Canada **President: Richard Curtis **Director of Operations: Wes Lui **Producer: Katie Hasleham **Story Artists: Sahle Robinson, Jinn Park, Jeffrey Thompson Post Production *Post Production Supervisor: David Dresher *Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Lucasfilm Ltd., Company, Marin County, California *Dialogue Editor: Brian Chumney *ADR Editor: Brad Semenoff *Sound Effects Editors: Mac Smith, E.J. Holowicki, Jon Borland *Foley Supervisor: Frank Rinella *Foley Editor: E. Larry Oatfield *Foley Artists: Ronni Brown, Sean England *Foley Mixer: Corey Tyler *Additional Re-Recording Mixers: Christopher Barnett, Leff Lefferts *Sound Effects Recordist: Kimberly Patrick *Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: Tony Villaflor *Recordist: Danielle Dupre *Engineering Services: Doug Ford, Brian Long, Edgar Meza *Digital Editorial Services: Danny Caccavo, Ryan J. Frias, Bonnie Wild, Scott Levine *Digital Transfer: Michael Levine *Post Production Sound Accountant: Mike Peters *Dolby Sound Consultant: Dan Sperry Production Sound Recording The LA Studios *Original Dialogue Mixer: Carlos Sotolongo *Assistant to Mixer: Ryan Coursey *General Manager: Jane Curry Pop Sound *Original Dialogue Mixer/ADR Mixer: Michael Miller *Recordists: Courtney Bishop, Kyle Krajewski *Producer: Erin Reilly *Executive Producer: Susan Boyajan Hyperbolic Audio *New York Audio Engineer: Roy Latham *New York Production Manager: Deborah Latronica *Group ADR Recorded at: The Walt Disney Studios *Group ADR Mixer: Doc Kane *Group ADR Recordist: Jeannette Browning Margarita Mix *Mixer: Larry Winer *ADR Group Voice Casting: L.A. Maddogs *Digital Intermediate by: Technicolor *Digital Film Colorist: Timothy Peeler *Digital Intermediate Producer: Bruce Lomet *Digital Intermediate Editor: Mark Sahagun *Account Executive: Michael Moncreiff *Digital Intermediate Data Management: Vince Cerundolo, Ashley Farber, Brian Kun, Christopher McGregor, Derek Schneider, Cameron Weaver, George Zidd Titles *Opening Logos Designed and Directed by: Mark Whiting *Visual Effects Supervisor: Scott Gordon *CG Supervisor: Will Nicholson *Visual Effects: Patton Tunstall *Opening and Main on End Title Designed by: yU+co *End Titles by: Scarlet Letters Music *Score Produced by: Dominic Lewis *Music Editor: David Metzner *Additional Arrangements: Beth Caucci *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky *Orchestrations: Tony Blondal, Stephen Coleman, Iain Cuthbertson, Tommy Laurence *Additional Orchestrations: John Ashton Thomas *Orchestral Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Conductor: Gavin Greenaway *Score Mixed by: Alan Meyerson *Score Recorded by: Nick Wollage *Assistant Music Mixer: Christian Wenger *Assistant Recordist: Chris Barrett *Additional Recordings: John Traunwieser *Music Preparation: Jill Streater *Choir: Ann De Renals *Singers: Joanna Forbes, Michael Dore *Technical Score Assistants: Alex Belcher, Beth Caucci, Victor Chaga Featured Musicians: *Drums - Danny Carey *Guitars and Bass - David Metzner *Saxophones - Chris Beckstrom *Ethnic Winds - Papa-Ginou *Double Bass - Steve Mair *Violin - Mark Berrow *Viola - Rachel Bolt *Featured Vocalists - Dee Fredericks, Dominic Lewis **Score Recorded at: Air Lyndhurst Studios and 5 Cat Studios **Thanks to everyone at Reel FX Animation Studios who supported this production Reel FX Management *Chief Executive Officer: Steve O'Brien *President: David Ross *Chief Operating Officer: Kyle Clark *Founder, Executive Creative Director: Dale Carman *Chief Financial Officer: Donna Henry *Principals: Cary Granat, Ed Jones *Head of Production: David A. Parrish *Development Executives: Jeff Fierson, Brad Booker, Jared Mass *Head of Business Affairs: Helen Jorda *Director of Production Technology: Bert Van Brande *Director of Media Engineering: Frank Salazar *Director of Business Techology: Ross Moshell *Head of Business Development and Strategic Partnerships: Chuck Peil *Executive Producer · Special Projects: Pete Herzog *Director of Marketing: Katherine Harper *Financial Controller: Liz Walsh *Director of Human Resources: Colleen Cartmill *Head of Infrastructure: Scott Correll *Recruiting and Artist Management: Gladys Belloso, Kim Benzine Rowell, Robin Alan Linn, Marta Swingle Marks, Alaina Meehin *Business and Legal Affairs: Julie Chebbi, Trevor Roe, Nolan McCready *Additional Legal Services: Karen M. Robson, Pryor Cashman LLP, Kevin Koloff *Facilities and Operations: Michael Adrian, Jason Caffey, Julie Denman, Gigi Eleyet, Rosy Parra, Michael Sharp, Amber Williams, Lauren Woodnorth *Marketing: Tiffany Kieran, Jennie Weizel *Finance and Accounting: Lara Blasingame Hancock, Jennifer Frias, Jarrod Henry, Martha Mena, Kurt Sawyer, Paula Sopithakul, Jason Mannon, Azadeh Sarikhani *Human Resources: Pamela Daniel, Catrina Torres *Information Technology: Austin Allen, Hector Barrera, Ryan Duncan, Sheri Hendon, Dennis McGrath, David Stewart *Insight Development: Jordan Bach, Joey Crone, Daniel Dixon, Matt McPherson, Travis Petticrew, Kelly Redding, Collin Redding *Additional Production Recording: TJ Callaway, Frank Pittenger, Neil Weathersbee *Media Support and Engineering: Tim Archer, Chad Eeds, Matt Pittman *Commercial Group: Gary Banks, Rachel Bradley, Jared Brower, Anuja R. Cannon, Lyn Caudle, Andrea Garcia, Lisa King, Crystal Leal, Laychin Lee, Taylor Lee Williams, Molli Leggitt, Paulo Lombardi, Keith McCabe, Bruno Monteiro, Bill Nuske, John O'Brien, Mike Roy, Karissa Sloan, Josh Sobel, Jon Speer, Jason Taylor *Bedrock Creative Group: David Bates, Ronnie Bates, Eric Emerson, Kerry Franz, David Hummel, Sergio Moctezuma, Greg Wolverton *Additional Production Support: Larry Vincent Clem, Michelle Ewing, Maytal Gilboa, Sarah Marino, Rachel Neyland, Megan Petasky, Trey Pool, Lilly Sechrist For Relativity Media *Executive in Charge of Production: Kenneth L. Halsband *President of Production: Robbie Brenner *Executive Vice President of Production: Jason Barhydt *Production Finance Executive: Dawn Darfus *Financial Controller: Kenny Lynch *Post Production: Christopher Kulikowski *Manager of Physical Production: Rachel Schwartz *Physical Production Media Coordinator: Skylar Mathey *Executive Vice Presidents Business & Legal Affairs: Linda Benjamin, Rosalind Lawton *Business & Legal Affairs: Elizabeth A. Stephens, Christopher Brescia *Executive in Charge or Music: Bob Bowen *Soundtrack Executive: Jason Markey *Music Coordinator: Ian Broucek *Global Digital Security Consultant: Greg Maxwell *Production Financing Provided by: OneWest Bank Entertainment Finance *Completion Guarantor: Film Finances, Inc. · Dave Bennett *Rights & Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc. · Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *Special Thanks: Ryan Kavanaugh, Tucker Tooley, Peter Farrelly, Luke Wilson, Steve Eckelman, Shep Gordon, Jim Wiatt, Kneeland Youngblood, Bob Crants, Craig Mazin, Matt Spiegel, Shanna Bassinger, Heather Drummons, Jasmine Johnson, Greg Lyons, Michal Makarewicz, The City of Dalls, The Texas Film Commission *Production Babies: Chelsea Leean Alfred, Noah Kenneth Caffey, Jacqueline Nicole Ghezzi, Jean Valjean Harris, James Evan Hogan, Leanna Nicole Johnston, Rhys Alexander Marks, Samuel Allan Matthews, Landon Moring, Cade James Moshell, Calvin Cleaverley Rodriguez *Soundtrack Available on Relativity Music Group *Soundtrack Publicist: Big Picture Media **"Up Around the Bend" ***Written by: John C. Fogerly ***Performed by: Social Distortion ***Courtesy of Swing and Swagger, LLC **"Back in Time" ***Written by: Marshall Manning ***Produced by: Justin Reinstein ***Performed by: MattyB *Dolby Digital in Selected Theatres *Screen Actors Guild (SAG) *No. 48534 Motion Picture Association of America *Technicolor *Copyright © 2013 Buck McDonald Productions, LLC · All Rights Reserved *Buck McDonald Productions, LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *Created and Produced at Reel FX Animation Studios ~ Dallas, TX, Santa Monica, CA Closing Logos *Relativity MPAA.png Category:Credits